


Vivid Blue

by silovie



Category: J Soul Brothers (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, True Love
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:42:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25365541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silovie/pseuds/silovie
Summary: 臣隆季节和纪念日限定
Relationships: Imaichi Ryuji/Tosaka Hiroomi
Kudos: 2





	Vivid Blue

水面吸收一天的日晒，正在傍晚的风中一点点蒸发多余热量。平齐到登坂广臣胸口时，他逐渐放松腿脚，让水流推着他半漂半游到泳池的另一端。再过些时候，登坂居住的城市将男女老少举家奔赴山间泡温泉，这里则还是夏天。

夏天过于漫长，从年初直到年尾，按当地的说法其实不分夏和冬，只而有无倾盆豪雨来区分。

人们用天气相互比喻，阴霾密布对应隐而不发的怨怼，多云转晴又转雨是个人中心式的任性。不同的地区拥有不同的天气，人也有各式各样的性情。

阳光充足、气温炎热，只有隆二和这里最像。登坂所熟悉的面孔们排成转盘在脑中转了一圈，指针定格在今市隆二张嘴大笑的脸上，他吸了一口气，整个人沉入水中。

在人前经常乐到开怀的隆二，在他面前因为激烈情感迸发而眼神迷蒙的隆二，是他放弃聚会转而独自乘电梯到达酒店顶层泳池的原因。

一半的原因。登坂承认了事实，就像憋气总会憋到尽头最后他不得不浮出水面。两人之间的事情即使拉扯不清，也不该把所有的问题搁在一个人身上。

警报响于出发前的一个月。跟以前他们都有空的周末一样，他去找今市，消磨下午的时光后一起回到他的房间。登坂撑着枕头两侧，把平躺的男人圈在中间，今市扭动着，叫他收手，当然他不可能停下，这也和以前一样。

“臣你压到我头发了，快放开！”今市眼睛鼻子瞬间皱成一团，语气跳出低声呢喃的卧室模式，声音拔高几个调。真的很疼，男人捂着左边太阳穴，眉间拧出纹路，上一个拍摄造型今市留长了前发，没有发胶支撑时便软软搭在一侧。

登坂让开压住对方的身体，除了升到顶峰正在互相摩擦的部位。临界点时今市绞在他腰上的腿故意收得比平时更紧，他也掌心施力让今市无法轻松突破出口。

浪潮涌动的舒适变成粗犷的角斗，登坂强忍着分离彼此，剥掉胶套后倾在今市不自觉抽动的躯体上，像是最后将下一军。

两人各自占据一半的床铺，摊开四肢气喘吁吁。

床头传来社区推送提示音，登坂拿过手机划动拇指，旅行标签下频频蹦出海水沙滩，枫叶转红之前必须抓住最后的夏天，大号字体疯狂闪动夺人眼球。他本打算假期到手就和躺在身边的人一起飞往南方，而现在他只是默默划走了图片。

胳膊一阵痒，今市顶着乱糟糟的散发钻进他臂弯，揉眼揉到通红也执意盯住强光屏幕。为了不被发现自己已无心继续的构想，登坂点开另一个应用界面。

“刚才的是什么？“今市压住的笑声仿佛他才欣赏完火辣美女照片，可他没有。

“没什么。”登坂扔下手机，准备提前入睡。

手臂和大腿一起重重搭上他，轮到今市撑起上半身，夸张动作大有开启第二轮之势，登坂渐入状态地感受手指与舌头的轮流光顾，却突然捶向今市起伏的背。

“好痛！”发硬的地方撞到同样坚硬的牙齿，他倒吸冷气推开人，对方看来的目光表示不是存心而是一时差池，但他没有继续迎合那道视线的意思。

安静房间里只有衣柜被翻动的悉悉索索，今市找出一件衬衫式睡衣，单手甩过肩膀，腰以下遍布的红痕和白斑就这样袒露在外，随着走路的步调满不在乎地跃动。登坂靠在床头，一个人听着浴室的水流哗哗作响。

之后的日子他和今市各按各的行程，有舞台朗诵就练，有剧本试镜就上，演员这个行当多卖点力气总不会错，直到公司发来通知登坂才意识到一个月以来他们都没再见过面。

危机不会平白无故诞生，之前种种无知觉的片段回头看来都是伏笔。

有时今市的生物钟和他不在同一个时区，待他帽子眼镜戴齐在咖啡店干坐半小时才嘻嘻笑着现身。看完电影今市赞叹一番后等他抒发感想，明明心绪难平他却仅仅以几个字作结。今市热衷于推举各类负重器械，他只选择跑步机，速度不能超过中档。

随便一罗列，他们就有太多的不同。

每一处小小的不同，聚在一起可以是产生吸引力的催化剂，也可以是让岩石松动的山体裂隙。

可是旁人眼中他们似乎从一开始就十分要好。公司为他们接过共演的戏，角色是互相扶持的一对末世搭档，废墟前今市拼尽全力拥住绝望喊叫的他，一时成为女性观众间的最佳心动镜头。应对媒体的花哨报道公司自有一套，他也好今市也好在公司里又都是出了名的忘我工作，没人展开多余的联想。

秘密恋情也有弊端，大家不会以为两位各揽业绩的男演员真的在一起，自然更猜不到情侣之间的冰河时期。突来的海外拍摄跟登坂的理想旅行地重合，他预备当作独自一人的散心之旅，谁知下一条通知是今市隆二也在出演广告的名单内。等飞机落地大巴载着一行人赶到酒店，登坂又被告知他和今市是同一间房。

“旺季房间紧张，辛苦登坂君你们了。”工作人员礼貌接过他的行李，脸上是你和今市君既然关系不错正好住一起的热心笑容，他也勉强笑了笑。

下榻的酒店即是拍摄地点，从早到晚的相处有多密切可想而知。登坂摘掉墨镜，今市的行李箱与其主人恰好消失在关闭的电梯门后，将他留在另一趟电梯的发亮按键前。

取景框里登坂一身墨黑西装，手中的玫瑰花束似火焰舞动，几步之外的今市白衣白裤捧着带露水的百合，根据剧本要求，两人视线都凝聚在立于正中央的女模特身上。亮蓝的裙摆扬起，整幅画面被遮盖，移开后一左一右的男士已从花束中取出项链与戒指，为美人悉心戴上，背后的喷泉水柱和造型前卫的酒店建筑引发令人遐想的后续。

镜头下的美好一遍遍上演，镜头外也忙碌非凡。今市新剪的短发漂染成金棕，箭簇般刺向天空，修身衣料衬得腰窄腿长。金发高鼻梁的模特似乎被他的笑脸吸引，语言不通靠比划手势也聊得热火朝天。今市轻揽女模特的腰，两人一起对着高举的手机屏幕，伸出手指比树杈比到脸颊边……

喝完纸杯里的水登坂便转回身，乖乖闭眼让化妆师压上粉扑。

收工时女人拎裙走来给登坂一个友好的拥抱，他大概听出对方说快乐、幸福之类，应该是很高兴与您合作的意思，便点头致以相同回复。

女人笑着摇摇头，红唇再度开启，“登坂先生，请您享受幸福。”

一个人获得幸福不太难，难点在于多了一个人。含义模糊的异国话语令登坂置身喧闹夜市也心不在焉，演职人员们晚间集体休闲出行，他不好找借口待在酒店房内。

今市也在，笑眯眯抚摸着摊位边当地孩童的蓬松头发，然后拿气枪给对方打下一个玩偶。

类似的情景登坂以前见过，当时他问，隆二你很喜欢小孩子吧。

喜欢啊，今市回答。

和我在一起有小孩恐怕很困难，没等登坂说完对方就开始笑。

臣当然生不了小孩，这我知道，今市乐得眼睛都睁不开。

就算要生也轮不到我，登坂跟着笑过去了。

没有血缘的联系，更没有证书的认定，他们随时都可以是两个互不相干的人，让对方和自己同时获得幸福所耗费的东西，只会比夜空中的繁星更多。

登坂翻身面朝墙壁，背后的另一张床摊着今市换下的各类衣物。回房后今市换了宽松短裤和拖鞋便匆匆出门，应该是去参加第二场的拼酒，后半夜才轻手轻脚进屋，很快那张床上响起了均匀的鼻息。

一整天，他们的交流压缩到最低限度，连同视线相撞也一并回避，某种角度确实非常有默契。

以前也有出现此类默契的时候，有一就有二，只不过每次时间都差不多短。登坂瞪着壁纸上的花纹，等待睡梦降临。

水波托着全身，逐一放松着脖颈、腰背、脚心，闭眼也能看到的玫瑰红，不知是最后的夕阳余晖还是眼皮血管鼓动。客人们皆选择前往观景台、娱乐区一应俱全的大型泳池，这处角落只有登坂一人。

第二天工作不多，提前结束后品牌方邀请众人参观在当地举办的展览，之后是自由餐会，登坂端着高脚杯，以最快速度转完全场，出门直奔酒店。

无边泳池消去视野中的阻碍物，让几十层高楼顶端才拥有的城市全景宽银幕般展开。摩天大厦上上下下的窗口纷纷亮起光，通体发亮的马路上车辆流萤般划过，咸味的空气中，棕榈树叶和五彩灯串轻轻摇摆。

夕阳自天际线沉没，月亮冒出海面，登坂轮廓立体的侧脸也融入风景之中。他交叠手臂倚在池边，砖壁凉得胸口仿佛有风穿透。

异国景色艳丽而缤纷，香辛料一样刺激感官。但是如果有人叫喊着在旁边为他一一指过，这些景象才会真正生动热闹。

那个声音是谁。

脚步声从后方传来，又戛然止住，披着浴袍的今市站在泳池扶梯边，表情和那一瞬间转过来的他几乎像在照镜子。

水花欢快飞溅，就好像它们等待许久终于发挥原本的功用。今市游到登坂所在的这一端，腿蹬向池壁又轻盈转身，来来回回几趟，似乎这里和他学生时代参加游泳社的练习赛道没有分别。

钻出水面的今市左右甩着湿淋淋的短发，运动后体内分泌的激素使他呼吸急促，眼睛闪闪发亮。他长出一口气靠到登坂身边，肩抵着肩，似乎二三十天以来一直和对方这样聊天，“已经游完了？”

“不……”登坂想说来这儿不是为了做晚间锻炼的。

“一起再游会儿?”

登坂不停侧身挥动手臂，自由泳方便加速。水雾迷得今市猛眨眼睛，放弃仰面朝上转为和他相同的姿势，越游越近以便溅水回敬他。单纯的竞技比赛变成更单纯的嬉闹。

他们在泳池中央停下。

为了防止自己被突然按进水里，今市梗着脖子，对抗登坂握在肩头的手。他等待着，颈侧却接收到嘴唇递来的热度。

又一下烫在脸颊，登坂改用额头抵住他，湿发洇出的水顺着他鼻尖滚落到互相紧靠的胸膛上。

今市脖子上的潮红爬到了耳根。曾经他拍过的一个镜头是搂住同在泳池里的女演员四目相对，现在则是登坂的手指移至他脑后又收紧。

他将唇舌相触的两人分开，看了看登坂沾上水珠的睫毛和眼下的泪痣。白天他们有过相似的短暂眼神交流。

展览和此次广告的内容不谋而合。当地盛产珍珠，来自矿区的宝石是稀有物，登坂慢慢走过一个又一个高透明的玻璃柜，拍摄时注意力在拍摄本身，作为主角的首饰倒是令他无心端详。

现在暂且让蓝色占据他仍乱成一团的大脑。

未经过火烧的裸石，比海洋更深邃的皇家蓝，呼吸于原野之上的矢车菊蓝，天然焰色统合人造物所无法兼具的纯净与华丽。石头们躺在雪一般轻的丝绒上，沐浴角度精巧的灯光，最不能漏掉的是一定要配以印着各类审查指标的说明证书，尽可能让它们的美成为有地位有级别的雍容符号。

就连宝石也拥有证书，能够带领人们追踪到它的最初开采之地。两手空空的他回顾数年来与对方的纠葛，所追溯到的是……

玻璃透出对面的人的脸，今市若有所思的目光离开宝石无意识迎过来，眉毛猛地一抬。

“很漂亮。”听上去登坂努力在让赞叹变得像自言自语。

“是啊。”今市的声音抑制着兴奋，他低头碾了碾鞋跟。登坂趁机走向别的展柜，再次回头今市的印花T恤已经被同行的人们挡住。有时错过开头就是错过全场。

夏天惯例的焰火盛会，没有谁想错过开头，酒店顶层观景台的座位被一抢而空。登坂趴在后面的栏杆上，收在衬衫袖口里的手握着今市的。

那只手从交错的指缝间抽了回去，今市两手背到身后又同时伸出，让他选择打开左边还是右边的拳头。登坂刚指向其中一个，就看见临时上场的魔术师再次背起手，慌慌忙忙地继续鼓捣，他侧过脸也没能成功掩盖爆发的笑声。

“隆二——”

男人不甘心地一把摁在他平摊的掌心，嘟嚷着午夜集市买的比不了展览上的那些、女模特说的适合情侣的款式只找到一个。

白银戒圈中央箍着一粒蓝，流落至限时摊位的宝石戒指身份成谜，色泽却格外鲜亮。出没于深夜的集市里珍奇颇多，只是要有耐心一家家看过一家家寻觅，外加运气，才能囊获这样的物品。

凌晨房门轻轻打开的声音在登坂脑中响起，异国女人对他的问候此时也解读得更加清晰。

——请您享受属于您的幸福。

展览上的那些导语登坂大概记得，将自己出生月的诞生石赠予对方，是否就意味着全部的生命都甘愿交到对方手中。

口袋里的手机振动了一下，他打开程序帮忙收集的图片喊今市来看，大洋另一端的海边教堂虽然小而普通，举行属于两个人的仪式却足够典雅。

登坂把礼物放回盒内收好，那时再让对方为他戴上吧，而且他还要找一枚符合今市无名指尺寸的浅蓝色戒指。

没有血缘联系，没有证书认定，他们仍可以在天空与海洋下拥抱彼此。

第一束烟花冲破云端，酒店观景台上掌声与惊叹声四起。登坂盖住怀抱中的人的双眼，自己踢开所有的被单，盒子则小心放在床头。终究是没看成，短促的鼻息交换中他想。

但是能看见那抹蓝色就够了。

打开的盒盖下，宝石静静闪光。

**Author's Note:**

> P.S  
> Vivid blue是蓝宝石颜色分类中的一种  
> 送诞生石的含义是瞎编的，但是深蓝色的蓝宝石确实是九月诞生石，三月是浅蓝色的海蓝宝


End file.
